drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Tuvunenia
Character Info: Name: Kira Tuvunenia Traditional character 15 years old Nationality: Ebou Dar Appearance: Hair: Black hair just beyond the shoulder Eyes: Hazel Skin: Olive complexion Height: 5’7” Voice: Mezzo soprano speaking range Other: She is tall and thin. She has a soft face and smiles a lot. Optional: Special skills: Growing up working in an inn, she is good at listening in settings that may be distracting and gathering information. She is also good with a belt knife. Weaknesses: She has a fiery temper, especially when her pride is on the line. Personality: Kira is kind and polite. However, having grown up in Ebou Dar, she doesn’t take offense very well. She has a fiery temper (that has gotten her in trouble) when someone hurts her pride. She makes friends easily, but those who break it have to work hard to earn it again. History Kira had lived in Ebou Dar her entire life. Her parents owned a well to do inn in town and she had spent her life working there. As a young child, she would do easy chores such as taking the sheets off beds to be cleaned, but now that she was older, she served the patrons. It was a well to do inn, and most of the clientele was respectable, but like many inns, rabble rousers would sometimes appear. As an attractive young girl, she sometimes had to deal with their jeering and touching. Only last week, a patron had touched her while serving drinks. She grew red with anger and pulled her belt knife out. As she started to move her knife to give the man a scar that would remind him not to touch her, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and saw her father. “You – kitchen – now!” he said firmly. Kira glared at him but did as she was told. She could feel the heat in her face. The only satisfying thing was that as she turned back she saw her father asking the group to leave. That kind of behavior wasn’t tolerated at his inn. Her father entered a moment later, glaring daggers at her. “You know better than that Kira.” He brought a finger to his lip as she tried to interject, silencing her. “You know that if that happens you find me or your mother and let us deal with it. I may have let you have a knife, but not so you can go around stabbing the patrons. Give me the knife.” She obeyed. “You will get this back when you can act a little more civilized. You are usually very polite, but this temper of yours is getting you into trouble and you better learn to get it under control.” He held the knife up so she could see it. “This will not happen again. Am I clear?” She nodded her agreement and her father raised an eyebrow at her. Nods were not acceptable answers to her father. “Yes, father.” She said meekly. “Good. Jaylen,” he called to the head cook, “you can head home now. Kira has volunteered to do dishes for you.” Kira waited until her father and the kitchen staff had left before starting on the dishes. She tried not to cry, but the tears came. She didn’t hold a grudge against her father. She knew he was right and he loved her as much as she loved him. She was normally very polite. All of that changed when she got angry. As the week continued, she did her best to keep her temper and it work remarkably well. She did as she was told and went to her dad if she had trouble with a patron. That would earn her a quick smile and hug as he would say “I’ll take care of it.” The days continued to pass like that. She was polite and had no more outbursts, at least not in the common room. Her father did eventually give Kira her knife back. The same day, her mother approached her and said “There is an Aes Sedai upstairs and asked to have dinner brought to her. I want you to take her dinner up to her. Be the charming girl you know how to be.” Kira went to the kitchen to pick of the Aes Sedai’s food and took it upstairs. She was excited. It was not often she had seen an Aes Sedai She went to the room and knocked – loud enough to be heard, but softly enough to not disturb the Aes Sedai if she was otherwise engaged. “Come in,” Kira heard a voice in the room say. Kira entered and saw the Aes Sedai at a table. Her next motions were well practiced. She moved the tray to one hand and curtsied. “I have brought your meal as requested, Aes Sedai.” “Very good, child,” the woman said smiling. “Please place it on the table. I’ll be done in about a half hour so you can come pick it up them.” “Of course Aes Sedai,” Kira said offering another curtsy. “Enjoy your meal.” Kira came back up a half hour later and once again knocked before entering. The Aes Sedai was still seated at the table and the, her food consumed. Thinking ahead, Kira had brought up another pitcher of wine. She curtsied and refilled the woman’s cup. “Child, could you tell me what is going on in Ebou Dar. You see I grew up here and haven’t been back for some time,” the Aes Sedai asked warmly. It was not an unusual question. Many people would ask for local news from innkeepers. They seemed to hear everything in their taverns, so why not a serving girl. Kira had been asked herself several times and sometimes would have some fun by changing some details in the story to make them more interesting. Thinking the Aes Sedai would know if she was lying, she stuck to the truth this time. After finishing, the Aes Sedai asked her, “What’s your name child?” “Kira Tuvunenia, Aes Sedai,” Kira responded. “A very pretty name for a pretty girl,” she responded as Kira blushed. “Tell me Kira, as a young girl working at an inn, do you have problems dealing with rough patrons.” The Aes Sedai was looking at the belt knife. Oh no! Kira thought. I must have put it there by habit when father gave it back to me. “Ummm…Most of our patrons are very respectable Aes Sedai.” “But sometimes,” she responded with a glint in her eye, “you have to use that knife.” Kira didn’t understand. What was the woman getting at? “Father doesn’t like me to use it on the patrons Aes Sedai,” Kira responded after a slight hesitation. “As well he shouldn’t,” she responded with a chuckle. “But you have used it. I can see it in your eyes. Kira, you remind me of a friend of mine. She was a very pretty young girl with a feisty attiude. I wonder just how alike you are.” After waiting a few moments, Kira responded, “I don’t understand.” “You see, Kira, my friend is an Aes Sedai as well, and I’m wondering if you too could learn how to channel.” This was unexpected. Kira thought for a moment and all the pieces fell into place. “You’re the person I remind you of,” Kira said then quickly covered her mouth with her hands thinking she may have spoken too quickly. The Aes Sedai only chuckled, “And still you surprise me. You are right,” she said bringing out a crystal. “Would you like to know?” She asked and waited until Kira responded with a nod. “Just look into the crystal.” Kira did as instructed and after a few moments she saw a flash of light. The Aes Sedai smiled and said “Would you please go get your parents. I would like to speak with them.” Kira went and found her mother and father. They went and spoke with the Aes Sedai, and afterwards invited Kira in. She was told that the flash of light meant she could learn how to channel and the Aes Sedai wanted to take Kira to the tower to begin training. Kira was reluctant to go, because of missing her family, but her parents encouraged her to go. “You are much more than a serving girl Kira,” said her mother. “Out there is where you’ll find out who you are. Look into your heart, Kira. You know that you want to go. She took her mother into a hug and said, “I’ll miss you.” Kira tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. She would miss her parents. She gave her father a hug too. Her father didn’t cry, but she heard him stifle a few tears back. With her parents blessing, she left the next morning for Tar Valon. It was at the White Tower where she would learn who she was meant to be. Category:Accepted Bios